Doula's Custody Battle
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Liz loses custody of Doula when she's 10 and Katherine and Will Danes gain it how will Luke,Lorelai,Rory, and Jess help her out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Luke is coming downstairs into the diner buttoning his flannel shirt when Lorelai comes into the diner from her jeep and goes to sit up at the counter and talk to Luke.

''hey how you doing hun you okay?'' she asks him

''yea better to know that Doula is finally living somewhere more sable with stablier people taking care of and raising her other than her crazy crazy parent's.'' he tells her

''well we are also stable and are stable people and she can come and hang or crash whenever she wants or needs to.'' he tells her

''what do you mean?'' he asks her

''well we can finish off the attic and make it all like her personality and put up some wall paper and paint and curtains and air conditioning and heat and we can make it into a bedroom her bedroom so she can come and go whenever she needs to hang or crash with us for the night.'' she tells him

Luke just shrugs and takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

''that would be good...nice I'll think about it.'' he tell sher

''good!'' she says happily

Back in the court house parking lot Rory and Jess are in thier new suv.

''hey baby you okay?'' she asks him watching him sitting back against the seat with his head back against the head rest

''oh yea fine just getting over the shock of everything.'' Jess tells her

''I know!'' Rory says rubbing her very pregnant stomach

''you doing okay mommy?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine babe just tired that's all.'' she tells him

''okay welllets get you home.'' he tell sher

''okay.'' she says

''well at least she's with Luke's parent's who are more stable than Liz will ever be.'' Jess tells her

Rory just rubs at his knee not saying anything.

''um you know...'' Rory says

''what?'' Jess questions her

''well we can finish off that guest room so Doula has a place to come and hang-out or crash when she needs to.'' she tells him

''okay.'' Jess says and turns on the car

''you okay to drive?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so how's little John Lucas doing?'' he asks her

Rory smiles rubbing her stomach ''he's fine babe.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''so is he ready to come out?''Jess asks her

''yea in about 2 1/2 weeks.'' Rory tells him

''good.'' he says and smiles

''yea.'' she says

In Katherine and Will's car they are talking.

''so kido how about we go to that arcade/pizza place for lunch and we can play the games and eat pizza and just hang-out all afternoon how does that sound?'' Will sks her

Doubla just shrugs thinking about it ''okay!'' she finally says and smiles and a smile appears on her face

''okay!'' Will says

''can I invite Jess and Rory?'' Doula asks them

''sure if that's what you want sweetie!'' he tells her

''it is!'' Doula says

''okay!'' Will says

''okay grandma can I use your cell?'' Doula asks her

''sure sweetie.'' Katherine says and gives it to her

Doula calls Jess

in Jess and Rory's suv on the way back to Philly he answer's it.

''Jess Mariano?'' he answers

''hey Jess!'' Doula says

''hey babe!'' Jess says

''what's up you okay?'' he asks her

''Grandpa and Grandpa are gonna take me to that arcade/piza place for lunch and I want to know if you and Rory can come?'' she asks him

''oh well that's very sweet babe and I know how much you love sissy but she's not feeling good right now and little John is about to be born and she needs to rest so maybe not today okay?'' he questions her

''oh okay.'' she says in a let down tone

''sorry babe but we promise to hang out with you another time okay?'' he asks her

''okay bye Jess.'' Doula says

''bye baby.'' he says and hangs up

''oh man I feel like a crappy big brother.'' he tells Rory

'awe babe.'' she says and rubs his thigh 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''which your not by the way.'' Rory reminds him

''thank you.'' he says and focuses back on the road

back in Katherine's and Will's car

''so what did he say kido?'' Will asks her

''he said no that Rory needs to go home and sleep and that the baby is almost gonna be born.'' Doula says

they both smile

''well yea he is in just about 2 weeks are you excited to meet your Uncle John?'' Katherine asks her

''yea but I'm older than him.'' Doula says

''well that's okay.'' Katherine says

in Jess and Rory's car

''I just kind of feel bad that Doula doesn't have anyone her age to play with.''Jess says

''well she does hunnie she has her friends at school.'' Rory tells him

''oh well yea I know that but I ment like to come home to play with.'' he tells her

''well at least we know that we will have a great babysitter for when little John is born here.'' Rory says and rubs her stomach

''yea.'' Jess says gripping the steering wheel focusing on the road and they get back down to Philly a little while later and Jess helps Rory to the bedroom and helps her lay down and covers her up.

''sleep well sweetie.'' he says and kisses her

''thanks I will baby.'' baby she says and watches him walk out of the room and smiles and goes to sleep.

At the arcade and pizza place Will gets Doula some tokens.

''okay kido go play!'' he says in a playful tone

''okay grandpa!'' she says and smiles and kisses his cheek

Will and Katherine watch her go off.

''come on hunnie lets go find a table.'' Will tells her

''okay.''Katherine says

Will wraps his arm around her and they go and find a booth to sit at while keeping an eye on Doula.

Will looks at the menu.

''so hunnie what kind of pizza do you want to get?'' Will asks her

''I don't know maybe a cheese for Doula and whatever kind you want to get.'' she tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''okay.'' Will says

''so do you think she is going to be okay?'' Katherine asks him

''yea she is going to be just find and if she ever needs anything or if anything ever happens to us she's got us and Lorelai and Luke and Rory and Jess.'' Will tells her

''okay.'' she says and nods

Katherine and Will order some pizza's and some soda's

back at the diner

''so Rory's due soon?'' Luke asks her

''yup.'' Lorelai says

''you excited about meeting our grandson?'' Luke asks her

''yea really excited he's going to be a cutie!'' Lorelai says

Luke smiles ''yea.'' he says

''so are they just going to call him John or John Luke?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know but I like John Luke it's a cute name.'' she tells him

''yea.'' Luke says

back at the arcade and pizza place thier pizza's come.

''alright hunnie why don't you go and find Doula.'' Katherine tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes over to the dancing game and sees doula playing

''hey sweetie pizza's here you ready to eat?'' he asksher

''once sec grandpa let me finish.'' Doula tells him

''okay.'' he says and waits for her

when the game ends she rips out all her tickets from the machine and is bright red and hot.

''that looked like a fun game!'' he says

''it is it is my favorite one here you get like a ton of tickets I want to get a lot of those prizes in the case before we leave.'' she tells him

'okay he says ''let's go eat.'' he says

''okay!'' she says

they go back over to the table together. 


End file.
